My Santurary
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Raven gets kidnapped by Slade and he is going unspeakable things to her. Will Robin make it in the neck of time, or will Raven have to meet her maker! *FIXED 3-9-2013*
1. Captured

**A/N:**** Okay, you guys remember when I said I was busting out some new fictions? Well I wasn't lying! Here's One I came up with when My friend and I were discussing...-cough- sexual fantasies-cough- Now I must warn you I'm making this as graphic and as long as possible so beware...Enjoy! ****_Disclaimer:_********_I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network_**** OR Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**

'_Trickle, trickle, trickle. What's that noise? Where am I?'_

"Raven?"

'_Who's there? Where am I?'_

"Raven, are you ready?"

'_Ready? Ready for what? Please tell me what's going on!'_

"To feel me inside you."

'_What?'_

"Isn't that what you've always wanted? To feel me inside you, to become one with me, as we make sweet hot passionate love all night?"

'_Who are you?'_

"It's me, Robin. The man you are in love with? Come on Raven; become one with me, let me fill your body with the intestacy of me. Let me break down your barriers and make you a woman."

"Robin..."

"How lovely, my little bird has gone and gotten herself all wet."

"What?!" Raven exclaimed finally opening her eyes to revealing the she wasn't with Robin, nor was he asking her to be his one and only. She was in, one of many, hide-out of Slade, an old abandoned warehouse or storage unit; she went with warehouse. Chains covered the wall and ceilings; while water dripped into large puddles on what look like cement. That man has been stalking her for the last few weeks; who broke into her room that night and kidnapped her. The man who currently had her chained up, naked by her wrist and ankles, to a wall. The man standing before her, gawking, with a leather whip in hand; possible a nine tails. She looked down at her naked body to see that she was wet, a lot, and was dripping on the floor; mostly from sweaty fear and her urine from when she got capture.

"Thinking about me, little birdie?" He said coming closer her.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Raven spat rustling her chains. The way they were set up was that the ones attached to her wrists were connected to the ceiling, while the ones on her ankles had her legs spread out, attached to the floor.

"Oh right yes, you were thinking about your hero, your savor: Robin..." Slade flapped the whip around in his other hand then walked away.

_'I gotta get out of here! Azarath, Metrion Zin-!'_

"Oh and Raven, don't try using your powers. If you didn't notice before that collar around your neck is specificly designed to cancel out and drain your powers. This makes you the perfect pawn for me..." He raised a ball gag to his has, to clear show Raven.

"He's coming for me, I know it. And then your gonna get what's coming to you."

"Oh, Robin doesn't have to be here for me to get what's coming to me..." Slade marched toward Raven and was only a feet away from her body; he reached to his right and grasped a short chain next to his face. Those chains were attached to the mental contraption that was holding Raven upright in the middle of the floor; she shook around to adjust her new position. She looked up and saw Slade's left hand, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." his torso ascended on her face.

"You have got to be-!" Raven spat Slade pinched her nipple and shoved the ball part into her mouth. He nicely fitted the rest on the back to her head; he was planning on using her lips later. He slowly walked behind Raven, then came walking from the other side. Raven was grinding her teeth on the rubber ball as she noticed that he was looking her over. Slade circled her body one last time before he stopped behind her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful are, your long dark tresses, the way your skin shines in the moonlight." This madman was using his fealt gloves all over her body; leaving unwanted goosebumps over her body. He was only stroking her arms up and down, then continuing around her hips then down her legs. When he came up his face mask brushed Raven tight butt, giving her reason to shiver. "Your sweet supple breasts..." Once stood up he reached out to hold Raven's breast in his hands; when his cold mask contacted to back side; her nipple stood up, Slade squeezed lightly using his index fingers to rub her mounds.

"UUUGGGHHH" Raven shouted shaking her chains and wriggling her body to try to get away; the motions only made Slade thumb her nipples, making her moan louder.

"Does the little birdie like what daddy is doing to her?" Raven's teary eyes were engulfed in flames trying her powers, when she was able to get a spark of good luck her collar activated and shocked her body. She collapsed her body forward leaving her bottom exposed, he grasped her right cheek and massaged it with his fingers; he used his other hand to reach behind his back.

"Oh you don't like that, well I have something else we could try."

"_Raven, love, wake up for me. I want to see you, when I make you mine. Let me put a baby inside you, I miss you so much!"_ Her thoughts were scatted, she couldn't concentrate on what was going on. It felt like she was hovering in a dark space of memories, resembling blurry photos; she didn't want to think about what was going to happen later, she had to worry about the now.

"_Raven? Can you hear me?"_

"_Robin? Robin is that you?!"_

"_Yeah Raven, it's me! Where are you?"_

"_I don't know, in some sort of warehouse. Robin I'm so weak, please hurry."_

"_Oh don't worry, I can't wait to plow your brains out!"_

"_What?!"_

* * *

"AHH!" Raven screamed; eyes now wide open, when something entered her "forbidden zone". Raven looked back behind her; it was the whip Slade was holding earlier, he reached up for her breast again.

"My dear, don't you like this feeling? It's just _'Robin' _"! Raven was crying, and she never cries. What had she done to deserve this; wasn't it bad enough that she was the daughter of a supernatural demon; hell bent on taking over the world using her as an interdenominational elevator. Slade hands still on Raven's breast; it was starting to get raw, it was nothing compared to what other disgusting act he was performing on her. It didn't hurt, it couldn't hurt, and the handle wasn't that big around. It just surprised her.

"Does that feel good to you? I know I does to me, just having you here with me is arousing. When I touch you and having you in my hands feels great." Was she sick in the head or was just the shock collar draining her body of her way of life, and not allowing her to have any cognitive reasoning at all? She let her guard down. Would anyone blame her for liking what he was doing for a moment; she was still a woman and he was doing things that women like. It's Slade; she wasn't going to give him the pleasure; it took all her being not to moan but tried groaning instead.

He was complementing her without mentioning her father at all, calling her beautiful? Slade finally took out the handle, it was covered with Raven's wetness and Slade was just enjoying the the noise she was making, as he trusted in and out slowly at first and then faster when she calmed down. When it got a little harder to pull the whip out Slade knew she was about to cum, so he made one quick pace thrusting then removed it completely.

Raven panted, pulling herself together. She was completely disgusted with herself; how could she let me make her feel the way she did. That privilege was left to her husband, her lover, her soul mate to embark on. _'Robin' _Raven heard a snap behind her head; the strap around her head get loose, she first tested the feeling with her tongue, then spit to whole thing out. By this time Slade was standing in front of her, showing her his handy work.

"Thank you my dear," He then walked back behind Raven, bent her over slightly then parted her butt checks apart and trusting it in there, "But were not done yet..."

"AHH!" Raven screamed again. This area hurt! Her ass was a lot smaller and tighter then her vagina. Now she felt like garbage, this emotion wasn't confusing at all; she didn't like this at all. Raven was huffing and puffing for dear life; her tears were burning his face. "Please stop!"

"What's the matter? Is _'Robin'_ not pleasing you?" He asked before fondling her breast again. When Slade saw what was dripping down Raven's leg, he found that her ass was red enough to stopped the whip thrusting but not the foundling. He tossed the whip aside and pulled Raven's back against his cold armor. Slade used to left digits to feel around Raven's mouth; making sure she didn't talk. He placed his chin on her left shoulder and his cold steel mask on her hot fleshy  
cheek, which clacked on her collar and whispered: "When your boyfriend gets here, I'm going to kill him. Then no one will stop me from having 'fun'. You will be mine forever..." Slade then reached in front of Raven and used his fingers to please her, he pumped into her and wiggled his fingers; feeling all of Raven's kegals "Just think, once Robin is gone we can have fun like this all the time."

"Don't count on it!" said a voice from the shadows. Three bird-a-rangs flew towards Raven's head; he dropped her body to stand in front and blocked them all with her forearm. Soon before they exploded. In the smoke and confusion shielded two steel toes boots that knocked Slade away from Raven's hovering body. Robin watched as Slade got up and brushed himself off. "It's about time you got here...Robin glad of you to join the party. Raven is already here. She's been waiting for you..." Slade rubbed his two finger against his thumb to present Raven's juices on his fingers.

Looking at Raven for the first time; her legs were wet and a soggy sex toy on the floor. In an x-shaped, chained to the ceiling, her hair tattered; panting, blood coming from between her legs and her behind. He walked over to her, kneeling in front of her to see her face. Her cheeks were flustered; red as the chakra on her head. The was drool coming from the side of her mouth, while dried streaks were coming from her eyes.

"You bastard! You psychopathic bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Robin, such naughty language!" Slade wiggled his finger and shook his head.

Robin stood up and stormed over to Slade;" I'm going to kill you!" Robin grabbed a hold of Slade's armor and drug him down to his eye level.

"Really, you and what army?" continuing to clean himself off. Robin threw Slade aside and reached into his belt, pulling out a 44 automatic and pointed it at Slade's chest. Slade rose up on his knees; he protested with his hands. "A gun? What, no bird-a-rang or smoke bombs? Now that's new Robin, ah I see why now. It's because you are in love with Raven"

"Shut up!" he said as he stopped forward, "Just let her go!" Robin then cocked the gun.

"Ah yes, your greatest weakness, will be my favorite love slave." He walked over to Raven's body, she was still unconscious. "You see Robin, you are not the only one with strong wants to Raven here; she is one of a kind after all. Well the only one of her kind, her father destroyed her species." Slade pulled on the chains that tethered Raven, he lowered her body down to the floor. She noisily landed on her cloak that was tossed casually on the floor.

"Raven is the end product of a demon's rage and a human's mistrust. You and her were never meant to be together. You are bathed in light from the love you received from you family, Raven was born in blood of innocent people for the future her father wanted to have-" Slade had knelt down to pick Raven up.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Before Slade had a chance to touch her skin Robin was at his head, pointing the gun at his temple. "Unlock the chains, now!" He screamed. He rose off the ground and stood in front of Robin, he reached behind his back again, this time pulling out a key. He walked over to Raven's legs; Robin followed, first he places his hands on her thighs and squeezed them softly.

Robin noticed

"Stop fucking with me and unlock the chains!" Slade finished with her legs then stood up to walk around back to Raven's arms. Once she was no longer bond to the metal Slade back away from her body, "Take off the collar!"

"I cannot with this key, there is a mechanism attached to it; get it off yourself..." With that Slade turned his heel and started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Robin asked switching hands his was using to hold the gun.

"The game is over Robin, for now anyway. You've swopped in, beat the bad guy and saved the girl. Take her and go, you've ruined my fun." Slade continued walking away from the birds, Robin put the gun back where he got it from and turned to Raven.

"Y'know Robin, any _boy_ can point a gun, but it takes and _man_ to shoot it." He found himself chuckling with that last sentence.

BANG.

Slade stopped in his track and looked down at his chest, a small pool of red liquid was soon turning to a large lake in the middle of his chest, he turned to Robin. "Who's the man now mother fucker?" The armor fiend dropped to his knees,

"See you are like me after all..." he said before he collapsed the rest of the way.

"I am nothing like you!" Robin shouted at the body as he stomped over to the dead man. He cocked the gun again, placing it to his temple.

"Ro-bin...help...me..." but this time Raven stopped him

Robin quickly forgot about the body and sprinted back over to Raven. The bruises and red marks on her wrist and ankles made him sick, he lifted he torso off the ground and place her head in his lap when he tried to figure out the collar. It was a combination lock, Robin reached in his belt and pulled out a miniature saw. He begged Raven not to move while he did this; then tilted her head to her right. Robin used his gloved hand to cover Raven's face from being burned, it didn't take him long to get it off.

"Do you know if you can walk?" He asked undoing the collar and steadily removing it from her neck.

"I don't...know...My legs feel numb, but I know they're there..." Robin looked down at her legs, not since Slade came back into town disturbing the delicate balance of right and wrong, had he seen so much of Raven. Her legs were covered with scars and marks from being attacked, why wasn't he there to protect her?

"Wiggle your toes" He demanded. Raven grunted as her big toe twitched, "Okay your good. Now when I pick you up with your right arm, put it on my shoulder and I'll carry you." Raven gave him the best nod she could and prepared for extreme movement. Robin wrapped his left arm around her waist the breast-er-best he could, she fell limp in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, as he fixed Raven up on his shoulders fire-man style; Robin reached down at retrieve her cloak. He placed it over her body and began to walk to the exit. _'Ankles look really bad; it's going to take a long time to heal. Her breathing is getting a little better. That's good, she must be sleeping.'_ Raven was far from sleep. Her eyes were fixated on the body they used to call Slade.

_'He's died. Finally. After all this time...gone...'_


	2. Rescued

**A/N:**** Okay, you guys remember when I said I was busting out some new fictions? Well I wasn't lying! Here's One I came up with when My friend and I were discussing...-cough- sexual fantasies-cough- Now I must warn you I'm making this as graphic and as long as possible so beware...Enjoy! ****_Disclaimer:_********_I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network_**** OR Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**

* * *

About an hour past when Robin finally got the two home on his R-Cycle; for most of the ride he told Raven to seat on his lap with her whole body slumped on his. He had to be careful when he helped her put his helmet on; her neck was still sore from the shock collar and her powers had not kicked in yet. They were in the garage when Raven asked, "Is everyone worried about me?" fixing her cloak around her body. Robin didn't say anything, but continued putting his motorcycle kick stand up. When the helmet was back where it belonged, Robin walked over and scooped Raven up in his arms. "Robin?" she said most sternly, she was getting her voice back and before she fainted from exhaustion she wanted some answers. He cleared his throat,

"No one knew you were gone..." They wee sneaking into the tower, as he said Robin didn't tell any of the other titans that he was going to get Raven back from Slade, because they also didn't know that she had been captured. "Raven. I'm sorry"

"What? How could they not know I was missing? I've been gone for hours!" Robin quickly shushed Raven when they entered the hallways.

"Well..."

_"Apparently when Slade broke into your room to kidnapped you; he placed a tape recorder on your bed. It was activated by a noise censor on your door, so when it heard a knock at your door it played 'Go away Beast Boy!' or 'Don't worry about me I'm fine.' "_

"So how did you know I was gone?" Raven was placed on the floor of the elevator, Robin pushed the button for them to go to Raven's room level.

_"Hey Raven, hey it's dinner time. Do you want anything to eat?_

"_Don't worry about me, I'm fine..."_

"_Okay just making sure, Ill see you later then."_

"_Go away Beast Boy..."_

"When you told 'Beast Boy' to go away that's when I went inside and saw you were gone."

"So no one else knows what happened?"

"Nope. Just you, me and the trees." Robin back packed Raven all the way to her room; it wasn't like she was heavy at all, she was still naked.

"Good." Raven stated before she grabbed Robin; who soon found himself at Raven's room. He used her hand to unlock her door, then brought her inside.

"I wonder how she is doing. Maybe I shou-" Robin sat on her bedroom floor next to her bathroom that she shared with Starfire; when he heard the water turn off, he stood to his feet. Raven still looked so weak, her hair was wrapped in a small towel while her body was covered with a much bigger towel. Robin watched as she tried to at least walk that short distance; Raven then collapsed on her bed.

"Raven!" Robin rushed to her side and looked her over, "Are you okay?"

"Y-eah, I guess a good part of my magic hasn't returned yet." She said scooting up towards the headboard and getting comfortable. "But at least I'm clean..." Once Raven was under her top blanket Robin walked over to the other side to sit next to her.

"Yeah well you were gone for hours and God only knows how long that collar thing was on you."

"Don't worry. After a good nights sleep I should be healed enough to heal myself, or walk right." He saw her face going back to it's silvery hue, Raven faced Robin as she tucked her painful wrist under her pillow from his view, she could tell that he was mad. Not at her, at himself and at Slade.

"Slade..." Raven unconsciously said what she was thinking.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, she simply shook her head as she remained deep in thought. He wanted to talk to Raven so bad; I know he just got her back. It didn't matter to him, as long as she was safe at home with him. "Okay well if you don't need anything then I'm going to bed..."

"No Robin! Please...don't leave..." She turned her head away after that, they both seemed to look at what was happening; Raven had a good chuck of Robin's arm in her hand and was holding on her dear life, shaking.

"You want me to stay?" He asked scratching his head. This was so not in the Teen Titans leadership hand book, sleeping with a fellow titan? It was unorthodox! Not only did he get to see her naked for the first and probably the only time and now she wants that same naked body to be next to his!

"If you wouldn't mind. I know what just happened, but I don't want to be alone...not tonight anyway." Raven let go of his arm and slumped back into her bed sheets, she felt so embarrassed asking Robin to do that for her. This was her leader, a fellow titan and now she was asking him to sleep with her after she practically got raped-

"Sure Raven, anything you want." Raven looked up from the fight she was having in her head and saw Robin flashed her his trade mark smirk, then quickly undressed. He was down to his boxers, then climbed in next to her, getting under the same blankets as she was under.

"I didn't say thank you, before. So this will qualify as your thank you." Raven got under her blankets and laid on her side.

"Do you want a good night song, so you can go to sleep faster?" Robin asked wrapping in arm around Raven's waist.

"You sing?" She asked turning over

"They don't call me the 'boy wonder' for nothing." Raven laid completely on her back and looked up at Robin, who was propped on his elbow watching her face.

_**I need more affection than you know**_

_In you and I, there's a new land._

_Angels in flight_

_**I need more affection than you know**_

_My Sanctuary. My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music inside_

_**I need more affection than you know**_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now..._

_I watch you fast asleep; all I fear means nothing..._

_In you and I, there's a new land._

_Angels in flight_

_**I need more affection than you know**__ My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_Music inside_

"Thanks Robin, that was beautiful. They made me feel better. Good night..." Raven rolled over one last time when from Robin; he then in turned grabbed Raven tighter and whispered: "Now I see why you stay in your room all the time, it's _your_ sanctuary.

"So are your arms..."


	3. Recovery

**A/N:**** Okay, you guys remember when I said I was busting out some new fictions? Well I wasn't lying! Here's One I came up with when My friend and I were discussing...-cough- sexual fantasies-cough- Now I must warn you I'm making this as graphic and as long as possible so beware...Enjoy! **_**Disclaimer:**____**I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**_** OR Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. ****Cherished18:** I would like to personal thank the following: serasvictoria666, Guardian of Azarath, superheroxnerd for encouraging me for doing this squeal–cough-second chapter-cough-

_'Thought you could get away from me, my little birdie? No, I will always be there, in the darkest corner of your mind. Pleasing you in ways yo__ur __**Robin**__never could. You are mine Raven, forever.'_

"No...stop it...go away...SHUT UP!" Raven said in her sleep.

That last part woke up Robin and he sprang into action. "Raven! Are you okay?" He asked shaking her slightly. It was three in the morning and he didn't want Raven waking up the rest of the team, he didn't know how good those walls were.

"Raven! Wake. Up!" Robin demanded sternly. With a jolt, Raven popped open her tear-filled eyes and looked around.

"Robin? He's in my head. He's contacting me from beyond the grave. He wants to rape me!" Raven rambled. She was shaking and sweating like a pig.

"That's not true Raven, you know you can't talk or see dead people. It was just a nightmare that's all..." Robin scooted behind Raven and put his back against the headboard and pulled Raven between his legs to hold her. Raven had calm down when she noticed thier new position her and Robin were now in. She blushed and fixed her sheets around her torso and relaxed, as Robin rocked them back and forth.

Minutes pasted by when the silence was broken. "You know, your going havta tell me what happened...eventually..."

"I know..."

"But, when? I don't want to pressure you; but it would help me understand why Slade did this to you no less..."

_'Did he know?'_

Raven stopped Robin from swaying them, removed the sheet and grabbed her towel. She got up to wrap it around her torso, then walked into the middle of her room.

"Rav-"

"He wanted you."

Robin had to get up for this one. "What?"

She turned to face him with tears brimming to fall; magically grabbed a fresh cloak from her closet and dressed herself in seconds.

"I see your powers are working again," Robin walked up to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, what are you saying?"

"He used me to get to you. He knew my feelings for you and thought you had the same ones for me. He used that information to get to you." She cried. Robin lunged forward and embraced Raven in a tight hug. Raven pulled and away and looked at her bed. "There. That's where it happened." She pulled out of Robin grasped and walked over to her bed then sat down. "I was meditating," she began crossing her legs; Robin soon followed suit, lotus-ed his legs to imitate Raven. _"I was just sitting here and I saw a fly. I thought it was Beast Boy checking up on me; so I swatted it away. It buzzed around me for a while before it found a place on my neck and a felt pain everywhere. Next thing I know everything goes black. I woke up finding myself in that warehouse chained up."_

Raven put her head down and cried again. Robin pulled her close with one arm and asked, "Is that all?"

"Pretty much. He was assaulting me when you came in; you shot him and end of story."

"Yeah I know that, but why? What made him do that to you?"

Raven turned her head away, "Slade wanted to kill you to take down the rest of the titans; without you the rest fall. He chose me; because he knew you would come after me. Before I woke up, I had a fantasy; about you and me. We were...together..."

"Together? Together doing what?" Robin was a little amused about this part. Raven turned her head sharply, hearing his amusement and glared. "Sorry, continue please"

"You were asking me if I was ready. Ready to be with you, to become part of you, for you to be inside me...I guess it was more pleasant then I thought because I got a little..."

"A little what?"

"Wet..."

_'I understood now: Raven got aroused by her fantasy of us together, Slade saw that and assaulted her.'_ Crying broke through his thoughts. "Raven! What's wrong?"

"There was this one moment when I did hear your voice, you were calling out to me. Asking me where I was, before you said that you were coming for me. To bang me..." She cried "You must hate me! You're my leader and I'm day dreaming sexual things about you and not only that but I enjoyed what that bastard did to me!"

Robin opened his legs and put Raven between them again and started rocking again. "Shh it's okay, I don't hate you; I could never hate you! You just did the natural thing to do in the kinda of situation; that sicko was touching you in your special area. Your body was weak and your mind was gone; I don't hate you."

Raven looked up hopeful, "Y-you don't? But Robin I let myself get captured; the way his body was around mine, feeling my skin. I felt so sick the whole time; but his words were ringing in my ear, he made me think about you even more. That's why you should hate me..."

Robin wiped her face, "No I don't. I couldn't hate you if I tried. In fact I like you...a lot and I care for you deeply." He held her closer, practically pulling her into his lap. "Rob-" was all she could get out before his lips came crashing down on hers. When he pulled away slightly she tired again with his name but only got a mouth full of tongue. Robin closed all the space between them when he laid them both down on her bed and climbed on top.

_**{So many ups and downs}**_

_My heart's a battleground_

_**{I need true emotions}**_

_**{I need more affection than you know}**_

_**{I need true emotions}**_

"Robin what are you doing?" Raven panting **(What do you think?)**

"Slade didn't think I had feelings for you, he knew. I do want to be with you, now and forever and Ill make sure no other man touches you but me. I love you Raven, will you have me? Please? **(oh oh I will! I will!)**

"Robin..." She cooed softly. He took that as a yes; he pulled down her hood to look at her face then kissed her again. Raven's sore breasts squished against Robin's chest; she held him close to her body taking in his man scent, she let him ravish her neck neck. She combed his hair with her fingers then rubbed his back. Their tongues were fighting for entrance in the others mouth; only for a second to get his boxers and Raven's 'cover' off, then propped up again putting his whole weight on Raven. Settling in between his legs.

_You show me how to see That nothing is whole_

_and nothing is broken._

_In you and I there's a new land._

_Angels in flight._

"Are you ready?" but this time it wasn't a dream, it really was Robin. The man she loved with all her heart; and yes, she was. Raven grabbed the sheets, and shut her eyes; preparing for pain. "I'm sorry, but after this, no one will ever hurt you again." Robin assured her as he thrusted his member inside her; her screams were covered with his mouth while he thumbed away her tears.

_**{I need more affection than you know}**_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah._

_Where fears and lies melt away._

_Music in time._

Dragging her nails into his skin; his sweat was dripping on her face and his muscles were tighten with every thrust. He was grunting harshly, and her moans were quietly and shy. "Robin wait, condom!" Raven shouted

"I'll pull out, don't worry." A loud gasp aroused Robin and went in a little more, which lend to funny faces. When he couldn't go any farther he pulled out then back in, and repeated this motion until Raven made a sound that took him over the edge:

_**{I need more affection than you know}**_

_What's left of me._

_What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..._

_Melt away_

_**{I need more affection than you know}**_

"Dick! AHH!" He had to wait; he had to wait for her. This was her night, he had to please her. It took all his power not to end this, hers came first and he pulled out just as he promised. White cream pelted Raven's chest but it didn't matter to her, nothing really did at that moment. Well nothing but Robin; he flopped down next her Raven and grabbed her again, "I love you Robin. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Anything for you..."

**_-The Next Morning-_**

"Dude; if she doesn't even let** me** in her room, what makes you think Robin's gonna be in there?" That was what the birds woke up to; Raven flicked her eyes open, the voices were becoming clearer. Cyborg knocked on Raven's door, completely ignoring Beast Boy's question. "Raven, are you awake yet girl?"

"Please, we do not wish to awaken Raven. She will be very lobstery all day." Starfire pleaded

"They're looking for you." Raven said to her room. She knew Robin was awake, his breathing was softer, and he just yawned and stretched just moments ago. Raven looked over her body and saw that her bruise were lightening up and her sore wasn't sore anymore. She was hurting in another place.

"I know." Robin rolled over to grab Raven's waist again, "I don't care right now, I'm need here with you." He brushed her bangs out Raven's face and kissed her cheek. "When the city is on fire, then I'll leave..."

"Get dressed and I'll transport you to your room." Raven said getting up, she wrapped her blanket around her breast and walked towards her door.

"Now why would I want you to do that?" **(Uh cause your naked, duh!) **

Raven turned; a shocked look on her face. "What? Surely you don't want them to see us like this? What would they say?" **(Raven and Robin sitting in a tree: F-U-C-K-I-N-G!)**

"First of all, my name is not _'Surely'_ and why not? Raven, what did I tell you last night? I love you; no matter what." Robin held Raven close to his body nudging her neck, Raven smiled and wrapped her self in a her cloak and walked to her door. She propped it open slightly, so just her frame was visible "Yes?"

"Morning Sunshine! Have you seen Robin? He's been AWOL since yesterday." Cyborg questioned. Raven took a deep breath and was about to answer when Robin showed up from behind her and open the door all the way; he was wearing her blanket around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm right here. What's the problem?" He said coolly. Three wide-eyes stared at the couple with confusion and disbelief. Raven was red in the face; how could he be so bold. She didn't blink.

"Please, there was 'sleeping party' that we were not invited to?"

"Something like that..." Raven's eyes widen even more, if she was any better he was going to get it, just wait.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Beast Boy grabbed his head and stomach before running to leave.

"I will go assist Beast Boy." Starfire then flew away. The couple was then left with "Big brother" Cyborg **(doom doom doom)**

"You've got ten seconds to explain...go..."

"We're in love Cy, simple as that." Robin said holding Raven by the shoulder. Cyborg walked up to Robin, with a look that said "I'm going to slap you", but instead he just grabbed his neck and put him in a head lock.

"My dog! It's about time; man! Damn!" letting go of Robin; he fixed his hair up. Raven _'cleared her throat'_ and Cyborg grabbed and picked her up, her body muscle were still sensitive. Cyborg flopped her back down with Robin quickly helping her stand.

"Take it easy on Rob, girl. We can't afford to break a new leader!"

Robin chuckled then _'cleared his throat'_ "Wasn't there a reason for this visit?" Raven dryly moaned

"Oh right. The police chief was on the phone about something that happen at the old warehouse. You know anything about that?"

"I'll call him back don't worry. Thank Cy," Robin looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever man; but a little advice: It might be a phone call but I suggest you get dressed first." Before he walked away. "See that was painless right?" Robin asked turning back to Raven

"To who?" She asked smiling. He kissed her lips and fingered her chin. "I'll see you later, babe?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Raven retreated back into her room and got dressed

**_-Later-_**

Raven was ready to start her new day full of light and love her afternoon was fulled with her meditating to get her powers working adequately again. After that she slept for an hour healing herself, when she awoke Raven went to go looking for Robin. She found Robin sitting in his chair; in his work room, Raven walked over and saw he looked upset or maybe...mad? His arms over his chest, his legs were on the desk and he was staring at the phone.

Raven assumed that he just gotten off the phone with the police chief, but what was wrong? She sat down on her knees, grabbed Robin's hands and shook him. "Robin? Dick what's the matter?"

Robin took a deep breath and simply said: "They never found the body..."


	4. My Sanctuary

**A/N:**** Okay, you guys remember when I said I was busting out some new fictions? Well I wasn't lying! Here's One I came up with when My friend and I were discussing...-cough- sexual fantasies-cough- Now I must warn you I'm making this as graphic and as long as possible so beware...Enjoy! **_**Disclaimer:**____**I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**_** OR Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.**

* * *

It's been twenty years since it happened. Twenty long years since I was kidnapped and sexual assaulted by the maniac, Slade. Twenty years since Robin came to rescue me and realized that he couldn't live without me, that night he saved me from a future of living as some psychopath's personal bitch. He made his that night, and every night after that.

It's been ten years since he proposed to me on our third anniversary, shocking us all. Ten years since the Titans no longer "Teens" anymore, and later just no longer Titans. Ten years since we became husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson, Nightwing and Nightingale, and had our two beautiful daughters, Ariel and Jasmine.

It still haunts me, that night. I still have nightmares, Jasmine, my oldest, worries about. She takes after me I think with her dark violet hair, light purple eyes. Richard thinks differently with her tan skin and her smart, sarcastic attitude remains him of the past. Before Richard took over Wayne enterprise, part time working as a masked vigilante. Before we moved into the city and donned two new personas, Night Wing and Nightingale, heroes of Gotham City. Before the titans broke up.

Ariel was our miracle baby. When we were fighting a gang of ecstasy drug dealers; I had got shot in the spleen. The doctors wondered how in the world the wife of a business tycoon could get shot. "We were hunting." We said. She was born 3 months earlier; my powers saved the both of us that day, but she came out beautiful none the less. Her jet black hair and grayish pigment proved that she had the head strong will and mental power of her father. I think so too.

I don't like to tell the kids what happened to me when I was younger; I fear it would only upset them and force them to ask me a lot of question. I barely wanted to tell Dick what happened that night.

_So what do you think the problem is?_

I don't know. It still just haunts me at night, and I don't know what to do anymore. If I don't tell my family what's going on then things will get out of hand. I'm just sick of running.

_That's right, Raven you shouldn't run, you can't run; not from me._

What?

_What did I tell you before Raven? You can't run away from me; I live in the dark corner of your mind. As long as you wake up in the middle of the night, I live. As long as you play it off that "nothing is wrong" I live. As long as you fear the reactions on your family I will live._

"NO!"

"Raven! Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine…"

"Mom?"

"Mommy?"

"She's fine girls, go back to sleep."

"No Richard, I have to tell them. It's time."

"Honey, are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"What's this about mom?"

"I want to tell you a story, about something that happened to me a long time ago. Something happened, something bad."

It's been ten days. Ten long days since I told my daughters what happened to me, when I was younger. Ten days since Dick had told me what happened on the news that night. There was an accident; the police found a body of one George "Slade" Wilson, in a river somewhere near Steel City. Apparently the man jumped off the bride to his watery grave for reason unknown. Ten days since that last night, since that news report; it's been ten days straight that I've gotten a full night's sleep.

I'm free. Ten hours of complete, uninterrupted dream full sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, how was that? Horrible ending; right? Yeah I know but I wanted this up and out so I can concentrate on my 35th fiction. I know it was stupid to rush it but I do have other things on my mind too fix up and put out you know? Just rank this one as "not for another read" okay? Thank you and watch on for my next fiction!


	5. Announcement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUNCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
